


From Olympus

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Doctor knew something was odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4x11 Goodbye Sarah Jane.

The Doctor with the bowtie wasted no time at all in materializing the TARDIS on Bannerman Road and ushering Rani and Clyde away from Haresh's raised eyebrow and Gita's curiosity.

"Rani, Clyde, I need to know what's happened, and I need to know now. Sarah's life depends on it. What's going on?" Standing in the street, the Doctor appeared irate at having to wait for an answer as both Rani and Clyde shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know," Rani said.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're part of her gang, her brilliant young people who help her save the world. You don't think she's been acting at all odd?"

"Well, yeah, but how are we supposed to do anything when she won't tell us what's wrong? S'not like we're psychic or anything," Clyde said. "Ruby said—"

"Never mind what Ruby said. You lot are the closest thing to family Sarah has besides me, and should know something's not right. So, use that muscle of yours." The Doctor pointed at Clyde's head. "Because you know I've seen the future, at least, the changed future that's not supposed to be there. Did you honestly think that Sarah would just give up defending the Earth that easily?"

"I dunno. Ruby seemed to have a good handle on things," Clyde said.

"Oh, you think that, do you? Well, I'm here to tell you that Ruby woman has put your planet in a great deal of danger. You do know what danger is, right? Never mind, we don't have time for a proper debate. Into the TARDIS, both of you."

The Doctor turned away from the both of them, expecting them to follow him.

"But, the Judoon—" Clyde remained still as Rani followed behind the Doctor towards the TARDIS sitting nearby. The Doctor turned back around and came face to face with the young man.

"If we don't go and save Sarah right now, the Judoon are going to be the least of your problems," he said, turning once more as a yellow Volkswagen came around the corner with K-9 in the passenger seat. The Doctor didn't bother to acknowledge Luke as Luke got out of his car.

There wasn't much time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who Wants To Live Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136289) by [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend)




End file.
